


It's Just a Little Snow

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Winter, snow ball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Yanyu wakes to her husband writing and promise of fun in the snow!
Relationships: Zhao Yanyu/Fei Hong
Series: The Zhao Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596





	It's Just a Little Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List can be found [here](https://the-sassiest-trixster.tumblr.com/post/189822154311/25-prompts-of-christmas).  
> Prompt: Snowball fight

Zhao Yanyu woke at the sound of soft scratching. She wrinkled her nose and tried to bury her face into the warmth of her husband’s neck. Except it was cold and while it had the scent of milk and honey mixed with the morrocoan oil that he’d gifted her for her birthday but it most certainly wasn’t her husband's warm self. She lifted her arm sleepily and patted the bed. To her displeasure the sheets were cold. So that meant that the scratching sound had to be his quill against paper. Zhao Yanyu licked her lips and reluctantly opened her eyes. 

The room was bleary at first but then sharpened as they became accustomed to the light. Sure enough her adorable husband was in his sedan at the desk. It warmed her heart to see him working near the fireplace still in his sleeping robes and a blanket on his lap. She moved onto her stomach to stretch and watch him for a few moments till she wanted to get up. 

He was still distracted when she slipped from the bed and stealthily made her way over to him. When she was working like this he was too distracted to notice anyone or thing around him. She used to her advantage so that as she stepped behind him she could kiss his neck where he’d pulled his hair up in a messy ponytail as he worked. 

“Good morning,  _ husband _ .” Zhao Yanyu said, softly. She too was in her inner sleeping robes but her hair was a mane of curls.

“Good morning,  _ wife,”  _ Fei Hong chuckled as she more or less flopped over his shoulders, lifting his quill and setting it in the ink. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Yes and no. I told you that I don’t sleep as good without you near, and by near I mean in my arms.” Zhao Yanyu answered, kissing his jaw this time. “Where is our beloved heroine now?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he teased her and turned his face to catch her lips. It was soft and warm and he smiled into it. “Besides, I can make it up to you,” he added. “Look out the window.”

Zhao Yanyu gently rubbed her nose up against Fei Hong’s before turning her head to take a good look out their bedroom window at his ancestral home. It was lovely, with a heavy shower of snow falling to the ground. Her eyes brightened and she stood up carefully not to jostle him out of the sedan before all but running to the window. The excitement in her tone. 

“ _ Baobei, _ it’s our first snow of the season!” Zhao Yanyu exclaimed, happily while leaning against the window pane.

He smiled and willed his  _ qi  _ into his legs. He felt strong today and stood with minimal fuss, shuffling over to join her at the window. “And I take it you’re going to be the first to step in it?” he chuckled, leaning on her a little. He kissed her temple and hugged her close with his arm. “Well, if Mei-Mei doesn’t beat you to it.”

“Perhaps, I can interest her in a snowball fight? Or is that too unlady-like for her new etiquette tutor.” Zhao Yanyu grinned, leaning into the kiss and accepting his weight. She wrapped an arm around his waist and willed her own  _ qi _ to flow into him to help him feel stronger and relieve any pain. “Are you feeling like you’re going to be on a roll?”

“I think I can step away a moment, maybe join you in the snow?” he offered and kissed her cheek that time. “Mei-Mei will want a snowball fight. I won’t put up a good battle, but I wouldn’t mind sitting in the snow a little, enjoy the cold. Unless you want your girl time,” he added with a chuckle. “I can make sure a nice warm bath and cup of tea are ready for you.”

“Compromise. You come out with me.” Zhao Yanyu beamed, turning more into him and leaned her back against the window. “And when you’re ready to come back then you have  _ us _ a warm bath and a cup of tea with some blueberry tarts.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively before leaning up to top off the offer with a kiss. This one was more playful and open.

“Deal,” he murmured and kissed her softly, though it gradually became more heady with promise. He pulled back before it could get too deep and smiled at her pout. “If we don’t get ready now, Mei-Mei will have all the fun for herself.”

“Fine.” Zhao Yanyu said, leaning in to nip his chin playfully before moving away from the source of her temptation. He was so sexy with his writer’s hair and sleeping robes. She chuckled because who was she kidding? To her, Fei Hong was attractive all the time. “I am thinking that the new cloak would be better. It has those talisman’s embroidered in the lining so that you’ll stay warm.” She opened their wardrobe to pull it out for him. It was long, black with green fig brocade on it.

He smiled and walked over to her, letting her drape it over him. He ran his hands down the front of it. “Your  _ a-die  _ never fails to impress me,” he said and turned around so she could get the sash. Already, he could feel the talismans activating and warming him. He snuggled into it. “Mmmnnn.” 

“He always does me too, and it fits you so well.” Zhao Yanyu grinned, leaning in to kiss his nose. “Do you want to put on some trousers or do you feel alright?” She asked, patting him down maybe a little fondly but she had to be  _ sure _ it was the perfect fit.

“A-Yu,” he chided, blushing as she gripped his hip. “I don’t need pneumonia on top of bad legs.” Still, he got his arms around her and pulled her into a laughing kiss. “Insatiable.” 

“I am a Zhao. How can I not be?” Zhao Yanyu grinned, kissing him enthusiastically as she went for his sash to loosen it enough so he could put on trousers. Then she gently guided him towards the wardrobe between kisses. She grabbed the trousers that went with the robes he wore and broke the kiss to kneel to help him in them. Zhao Yanyu helped him put the socks back on. “There you go.” She tied the sash of cloak and kissed his chin this time. “Good?”

“Good,” he chuckled at her proud face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I like being at height. You are in the perfect position to kiss,” he said, kissing the spot a few more times to make her giggle.

“You keep doing that and I’ll have a spot there in my next life.” Zhao Yanyu giggled, leaning into the kisses nonetheless. Then she stepped out of his arms to go get her own robes on. She put on some light green trousers and borrowed one of Fei Hong’s black tunics to go over her vest and bandu. She finger combed her hair into a rather messy top knot with a ribbon. Then grabbed her own cloak. It wasn’t lined like his but it looked similar. “Are you ready?” she asked, pulling on her boots.

He took a few steps to check how his feet felt before nodding. “I should be good for a little while,” he assured her and took her hand. Already, he could hear the pattering of quick steps outside the door that let him know Fei Meilin was up too. He moved to the door to open it before she knocked and the little girl practically fell inside. “I see you noticed the snow.”

“Snow! Brother Goose,  _ so  _ much snow!” she beamed toothily, Glimmer poking out of the fur of her cloak collar. “War Queen, come on! Fight time!”

Unsurprisingly, Burak was there too, swaddled in the fluffiest cloak Fei Hong had ever seen. The man was from the desert and had never adapted. Still, his love for Fei Meilin was stronger than his aversion to cold, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have two lovers to help him warm back up again.

He knelt to pluck up the squirming, giggling girl and nodded at Fei Hong and Zhao Yanyu, falling into step with them to the garden door.

“Fight time and what are the stakes if I were to win against your Thief Princess? Can I have Goose-ge to myself till lunch?” Zhao Yanyu winked and poked her nose. “What do you want if you win?”

“You can always have Brother Goose, he’s  _ yours,”  _ she huffed, but nonetheless agreed to the terms. “I want blueberry tarts!”

“You get those anyway,” Fei Hong chuckled and opened the door for them. Whatever the rebuttal would have been was gone with a gleeful gasp by his sister, followed by Burak’s low, resigned sighing. He had to admit, the pristine sight was glorious to behold. “Wow…”

“Fight time!” Fei Meilin crowed, wiggling free of Burak and sprinting out into the white. She face planted the first thick bough she found. “Fight, fight!”

“You do realize princess we have to actually fight.” Zhao Yanyu said, reaching down to gather some snow to roll into a ball. Just as the little girl lifted her head. She tossed it at Burak. His reaction had her ducking behind Fei Hong to laugh heartily.

“I’m not saving you,” Fei Hong warned as Burak very reluctantly bent to copy her. He tossed it at Fei Meilin, who tried to catch it and wiggled in her spot in the snow. 

The next snow ball to fly was hers, and Fei Hong supposed it was meant for Zhao Yanyu, but ended up smacking into his stomach. He gathered his own snowball to toss at his wife as repayment for being a traitor and laughing.

He got her in the shoulder, which meant it exploded over her face. He cackled and jogged off, slipping and grabbing more snow as he went. Zhao Yanyu followed suit. She made sure that she didn’t put too much strength behind her snowballs so that they hit soft as they could. 

“I’m not saving you either.” She winked, tossing a snowball at him to hit him on the shoulder. Zhao Yanyu laughed as it splattered and got on his face. Though Fei Meilin and Burak both got her. Meilin’s got in her hair as Burak’s got her leg.

Soon enough, it was chaos. For all Fei Meilin was small, she was fast and sneaky, and wasn’t above playing dirty. Halfway through the game, when she managed to dunk a bit of snow over Zhao Yanyu’s head, she decided she was too good for  _ only  _ blueberry tarts as a reward, and demanded to be taught how to sneak past Fei Sang’s room wards. Fei Hong laughed at her sly face and got a mouthful of snow for his troubles. Obviously, she meant business, and was a most ruthless opponent.

At some point, Fei Hong felt his leg start to give and sat down in the snow to stretch out and enjoy the show. Fei Meilin and Zhao Yanyu were more snow than fabric. But for all their plotting, the one least covered in snow and not laying panting and defeated was Burak, much to Fei Meilin’s pouting.

“You didn’t even wager!” she huffed from where she’d fallen. Burak calmly knelt down to brush her off. “Does that mean I don’t have to give you anything for winning?”

“Blueberry tarts,” he decided, because of course he did, and she giggled as he plucked her out of the snow.

Fei Hong smiled at the sight and turned to his wife, who was flopped nearby. He managed to poke her with his toe. “Are you alive? Do I need to kiss you back to life?”

“Oh, kiss me my handsome  _ husband _ . But for your sake, help me up or I’ll kiss  _ you _ stupid in the snow.” Zhao Yanyu huffed, cheeks rosy. The game had been so fun and she was so glad that Fei Hong had gotten to play. She held her hand out for him to take.

He took it and pulled her over, then leaned down to kiss her passionately. “I am an artist,” he reminded her with a bright laugh. “And a romantic. Kissing me stupid in the snow sounds like a  _ great  _ idea.”

“Good.” Zhao Yanyu grinned, sheepishly before hooking her leg over his hip and rolling them over using her  _ qi _ to keep it gentle so that she was now on top of him. She hovered over him still a bit breathless, her gaze drifting down to his reddened lips as the snow fell on top of them. “Because that’s what I’m going to do.” She leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss before he could say anything else. 

It was perfect and Fei Hong moaned softly against her mouth, though paused at Fei Meilin’s giggling. 

“Brother Goose, gross!” she called over, though it was quickly muffled as she hugged her arms around Burak’s neck. “Room!”

“I think I’m going to be even more gross!” he called back and giggled, hugging his wife closer to him. She giggled more and, thankfully, Burak let them have privacy and moved back towards the house with her.

“All the blueberry tarts for Burak,” Fei Hong chuckled and smiled up at Zhao Yanyu. “Well, my war queen, you have me all to yourself now.”

“The best time of day except for bath time.” Zhao Yanyu grinned, her expression full gremlin. “However, more kissing is in order. You're not as dazed as I want you to be.”

“Well, you’d better get to work then,” he breathed, swallowing with a shiver. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Fei Hong.” Zhao Yanyu murmured, leaning back in to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
